Telephones have included memory dialing features to limit the number of digits required when placing a call. Previously, memory dialing features in telephone devices were limited to dialing predetermined stored numbers which were called frequently. By recalling the directory number which was stored in memory, the number of "keystrokes" required could be significantly reduced. For example, a long distance number comprising ten digits could be dialed by selecting one or two keys on a telephone keyboard.
However, conventional memory dialing has certain limitations. For example, the length of a storing which could be stored in a single memory location, or the amount of total memory space available to store selected numbers is often limited. Further, the number of digits which may be required when making a long distance call is also increasing. For example, when using a credit card number for billing purposes, a large number of digits is required to complete the call in particular, an access code is often required before the director number can be dialed. This access code can commonly include as many as 11 digits. Further, a personal identification number (PIN) may be required to make a connection. Such PINs can also include as many as 11 digits. Finally, control commands may be required for automatic dialing. For example, pauses may be required to be inserted in the sequence to enable automatic dialing.
Presently, some long distance credit card numbers may require as many as 44 digits to complete the call. Such dialing can often be tedious. The user will have to start the dialing process over if an error in dialing has occurred. Further, credit card dialing can be particularly dangerous when a user dials from a cellular telephone while driving a vehicle.
While there have been efforts to reduce the number of digits required in making a long distance call, such efforts have many shortcomings. For example, one system will automatically place a call to the area code of last called number to prevent the user from having to insert the area code each time. However, plating a call to the last called area code will only be beneficial if a single area code is frequently called, or a list of directory numbers in a particular area code must be called. Further, this improvement only reduces the number of digits by three for each call.
Also, in certain cellular telephones manufactured by Oki Electric Industry Company, Ltd. of Japan, a long distance caller may select an automatic credit card calling mode. When the phone is placed in this mode, any calls will automatically be billed to the users credit card number. However, the user is limited to a single credit card. Further, other stored memory locations can only be linked with the credit card information if the stored memory locations include ten digits or less. Finally, the user may inadvertently be in the automatic credit card calling mode. Attempts to make local calls when in the automatic credit card calling mode may result in error and local calls may be billed to the credit card.
Accordingly, there is a need to effectively and conveniently reduce the number of digits required when making calls having a large number of digits. Further, in view of the number of different credit cards available, and the unique calling formats for each of the cards, there is a need to eliminate the requirements for entering credit card numbers with each long distance call. Such a need is heightened by the increased use of cellular telephones in vehicles where the requirement to dial a large number of digits can be dangerous.